from past to future
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: author gak tau mesti jelaskan kaya apa... yang TYPO, OCC, gaje, dsb...


"waktu dulu dan sekarang tak akan pernah sama, Kaname" ucap seorang pria berambut perak yang tengah berbaring dengan penuh darah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_flashback:_

_langit di Cross Academy tampak mulai gelap, tampak dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Kedua orang itu adalah Kaname Kuran dan Zero Kiryuu._

"_Zero, kuharap kau mau mengerti dengan keputusanku." Kata Kaname dengan nada sedikit sedih,_

"_kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mengakhiri hubungan ini? Apa hanya karena Yuuki sudah kembali menjadi vampire lalu, kau dengan seenaknya mengakhiri hubungan kita?! Kalau aku tau akhirnya seperti ini, aku pasti gak akan menerima cintamu, Kuran!" Zero terus menahan tangis setelah apa yang telah Kaname perbuat dengan hatinya._

"_maafkan aku, kau tau kan posisiku seperti apa? Aku seorang raja vampire dan Yuuki adalah ratu vampire. Apa kata senat kalau mereka tau kekasih raja vampire itu seorang ex-human?" kata Kaname yang berusaha menjelaskan agar kekasihnya itu mau mengerti, Zero hanya menghela napas lalu membelakangi Kaname._

"_huh, aku bodoh sudah mau menerima cintamu Kaname! Kau sama saja dengan pureblood lainnya, yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya ada norma dan kehormatan sebagai seorang pureblood. Kau mau akhirnya begini kan? Baiklah, mulai hari ini hubungan kita selesai. Kuharap kau dan Yuuki bahagia… dan jangan pernah mencoba menemuiku lagi." lalu Zero pergi tanpa memikirkan betapa sakit kata-kata yang ia ucapkan telah menusuk hati Kaname dalam-dalam._

"_maafkan aku, Zero. Maafkan aku," ucap Kaname berulang kali._

End flashback.

5 tahun kemudian, Kaname dan Yuuki telah memiliki keturunan yang sangat cantik. Ia bernama Yume Kuran, ia sangat mirip dengan ibunya mulai dari rambut hingga sifatnya sangat mirip. Tapi walau pun ia sudah berkeluarga bayangan Zero yang menghilang itu belum juga pergi dari pikirannya.

"Kaname nii-sama, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" Tanya Yuuki yang sedang menatap suaminya yang tampak sangat murung, ia tahu betul sifat Kaname yang sedang murung. Artinya orang "itu" belum juga menghilang dari pikiran Kaname meskipun ia sudah berusaha melupakannya.

Kaname melihat istrinya yang melihat kegelisahannya hanya bisa tersenyum palsu, "ah, bukan hal yang besar Yuuki, lebih baik sekarang kamu ajak tidur Yume. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuknya." Kata Kaname, Yuuki hanya bisa mengangguk patuh apa yang Kaname katakan.

Setelah Yuuki pergi dari ruangan itu, Kaname mendesah sambil menyebut nama orang yang pernah ia cintai itu. "Zero, aku akan kembali untukmu. Tunggulah,"

**Zero POV**

Sudah lima tahun tak terasa begitu lamanya sudah, aku mulai aktif kembali sebagai Hunter yang kebetulan juga diangkat menjadi asisten ketua asosiasi. Dan, sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu "dia" lagi. Oh, Zero ingatlah bagaimana dia dengan seenaknya mengatakan akan menikah dan meningalkanmu begitu saja?

Aku hanya bisa mengehela napas mengingat hal yang sudah lama ingin kulupakan dalam memoriku. Saat ini aku sudah menikah dan juga dikaruniai dua anak kembar. Bahagia? Tentu saja aku bahagia, aku bahagia sudah bisa mulai melupakan rasa sakitku atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku dan juga aku bahagia bisa hidup tenang tanpa adanya gangguan dari orang "itu".

"sayang, kau belum tidur?" Tanya istriku yang melihatku sedang membaca buku, "tidur duluan lah, aku masih belum bisa tidur." Kataku dengan lembut pada istriku, wanita itu bernama Sakura Hanako. Ya, nama yang cantik bukan? Aku mengenalnya karena salah satu kenalanku yang mengajakku makan disebuah restoran yang kebetulan tempat Sakura bekerja.

Awalnya aku cuek padanya tapi, lama-kelamaan aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda setiap didekatnya, sama seperti perasaanku jika berada didekat "dia". Setelah 2 tahun kami berpacaran, aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Sejak kami menikah dan punya anak, hidupku begitu bahagia tanpanya.

"papa? Papa belum tidur?" Tanya anak lelakiku, Shino. Ku lihat wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan. "kamu belum tidur sayang?" tanyaku dengan lembut, dia menggeleng. "aku takut gelap, papa." Kata anakku dengan manja, ku gendong dia dengan lembut. "ya sudah, papa temani ya?" kataku, dia mengangguk dengan ceria.

**Author POV**

Setelah menidurkan anaknya, Zero beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia melihat istrinya yang sudah terlelap, "oyasumi, Sakura." Kata Zero dengan lembut sambil mengecup dahi istrinya lalu beranjak tidur disebelahnya.

Pagi harinya seperti biasa Zero harus berangkat ke asosiasi pagi hari, "aku berangkat dulu, mungkin bulan depan aku baru pulang. Jaga anak-anak ya," pesan Zero pada istrinya. Istinya hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada Zero. "hati-hati di jalan, sayang" balas istrinya.

Preview next chapter:

"kali ini, kau ada misi dengan tuan Kuran, Kiryuu-san"

"Zero, aku mencintaimu"

"jangan pernah datang dalam hidupku, Kuran!"

"Zero, kau milikku"

"kau menghancurkan hidupku, Zero! Kau harus mati!"

"Zero, ayo kita menikah."


End file.
